


Villains

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Of Cynicism, Introspection, Loss of Faith, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this, Lucy realizes, is how villains are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villains

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone's year is going well!

Nobody knows her here.

Yes, she's quiet and painfully shy. But what about the people in the Sanctuary?

No. She doesn't fit in there. At first, she thinks that it's because there's no one her age.

Then, she thinks it's because she's not into the same things they are. That maybe, if she listens a little better. Tries a little _harder_ , she'll make friends.

The men smile and subtly push her aside. Which is painful, but Lucy figures it's for the best.

She only ever makes trouble, after all.

The women smile, tell her they love her and ask her how she is.

But never ask anything deeper than that.

And Lucy, once again, thinks she doesn't belong here.

And then, a woman smiles at her. Encourages her to try one of their late night services. Says they should do coffee some time.

Lucy is excited - grateful - when she accepts.

But she quickly realizes she doesn't belong here either.

The people she doesn't know, look too much like the people from the past. The ones she would destroy herself to forget. And the people she thought she could have the chance to know, tell her there's no room.

She can't sit with them.

Lucy is crushed. Refuses to return because she is tired. She is tired of her hopes being dashed. Tired of always reminding herself that she earned this.

Tired of Humans being so oblivious.

Her Grandmother thinks Lucy's decision to no longer attend the Sanctuary an atrocity.

But Lucy doesn't think they way they do.

And she tells no one of it.

Because she can't bear to see her Grandmother cry again. Doesn't want to hear it.

Doesn't want to admit she's a quitter.

But she'd rather be a quitter than a _liar._

 

xXx 

 

She's been out of Sanctuary for months. Realizes that the Gathering isn't her place either. She still doesn't think the way they do.

Might never think the way they do.

_There is no god_ , She tells herself. _No meaning in this life._

And some how, she still believes in evil.

She gives up. Doesn't want to hear any of their discussions. She doesn't belong there.

No one knows her here.

 

xXx

 

It's a good night. Even if she's exhausted.  
And it's at this moment, when she's content to love herself, Hitomi, and Elise, that everything is broken.

_Hey! We here at the Sanctuary miss you!_

Lucy thinks she might throw her phone.

They don't miss **her.** They miss her warm body in their pew. They miss her money and her "gifts" for their entertainment.

They have no room for her when she comes. It's too late.

It's too late.

And this, Lucy realizes, is how villains are made.

No one knows her here.


End file.
